My Inner Demon
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Everyone knows Edward Elric has his inner demons. But what they never realized was he inherited a very real demon. And it will take more than alchemy to get it out of him. The question is, will he and his family survive? Violence, death, R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Something Strange

My Inner Demon –FMA

_Summary: Everyone knows Edward Elrics has his inner demons. But what they never realized was he inherited a very real demon. And it was going to take more than alchemy to get it out of him. _

A/N: This story will probably be the most twisted work I've done since _The Blood Spiller._ Just a warning. There will be violence, death, blood, and disturbing imagery (well, within the words). Rated M.

Older brother: 19. Younger brother: 18.

Chapter One: Something Strange

"Brother, you look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" Alphonse asked with a hint of worry in his hollowed voice. Ed kept walking through the halls of Central, his shoulders slouched and his head down. He felt like there were bricks tied to his ankles and the skin under his eyes felt equally heavy. He gave a great sigh and rubbed his face.

"I'm fine, Al. Would ya quit worrying?" He grumbled, making his armored little brother jump. He frowned, realizing his tone was harsher than what he intended, but he let it go. There was no sense in keeping up the conversation. He didn't want to talk about it. All he wanted was to get to the cafeteria, grab a bite to eat, and go to the library to research more on the stone and alchehestry. As they reached the doors, Al pushed them open and let Ed walk in first. The older brother scoped out the area, relieved there wasn't a line to wait in and there were a few empty tables to choose from. The room was alive with conversation, soldiers and alchemists alike mingling. Ed stared at his food choices, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, bagels, muffins, corn bread, biscuits and gravy, and an assortment of beverages. He frowned again, unsure of what he wanted.

Al walked to an empty table and sat down, waiting for his brother to get his nourishment. He sighed, feeling as if something wasn't quite right. Edward hadn't been sleeping lately and his night terrors had come back, leaving him screaming and whimpering in his sleep. Last night had been the worst yet, but he was yet to talk about it. Al feared he never would and would keep it bottled up until he exploded. But he didn't want to push for answers. That would just be reckless.

Ed plopped down at the table and began picking at the small quantity of eggs and a muffin on his plate. Al's glowing eyes widened within the metal helmet. "Brother, is that all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah…guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." He replied quietly, putting a forkful of egg in his mouth and chewing slowly. Al watched him silently as he always did, noting how his face was slightly paled, his golden eyes lacking their normal luster.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"…Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine! Geez, what'll it take for you to quit asking me?" Ed retorted. Al sweat-dropped. At least he still sounded like himself. Ed took a bite of his banana-nut muffin and glanced at the clock on the wall facing him. It was already pushing 10:00 AM. He had to get a move on. But he was so tired…

"Edward, you look worn." Riza Hawkeye walked up to him, making him twitch in surprise. She blinked, a tray of pancakes and orange juice in her hands. He ran a hand through his bangs and wrinkled his nose.

"I've been worse. What are you doing down here? I thought you ate before you came to work."

"The Colonel requested some breakfast. I obliged given that he started his paperwork." Al cocked his head.

"Will he really do it?"

"I didn't give him a choice. If he doesn't have a quarter inch stack done by the time I get up there, he doesn't get breakfast." She said simply, making the boys shudder.

_She'd shoot him! _They both thought.

"Well, since I ran into you two, the Colonel does want to see you in his office."

"We'll follow you up, then." Ed said, having had enough of the food on his plate. Al frowned inside. His brother had barely eaten two bites of either item of food. "C'mon, Al."

"Coming!"

. . .

"Ah, Fullmetal and trusty sidekick brother. So nice to see you before noon." Roy Mustang chuckled, a line of drool down his chin as Riza set the plate of food in front of him. She surveyed his paperwork, giving an approving nod before returning to her own desk. Ed sat cross legged on the couch, his arms across the back. Al stood behind him, his hands clasped in front of him. "No line of retorts?"

"Don't feel like it. What do you want?"

"Well, I haven't received a report on your latest mission, Fullmetal. The one from Stockwell?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten to it yet. Been kinda busy, what with people annoying me and all." Roy furrowed his brows. _Something's not right with him. _

"Well, I expect to have it in hand soon. Oh, and one more thing, there's a new order I have for you as well."

"What would that be?" The Colonel picked up a corner of his tray and fumbled through a small stack of papers, pulling one out from near the bottom. Dusting off a food crumb, he handed it to Ed from over the desk. Ed took it, his eyes looking over it quickly, his jaw dropping slightly. "What the hell is this?"

"An order of leave. You've been working a lot, lately, and those in charge feel it's time for you to take a little break."

"Bullshit. Why would the military want to give me a vacation?" Roy glared at him, their eyes meeting in agitation.

'Alright, fine. I put the time in for you. I've been told of your night terrors, Edward. You're a mess. You won't eat, you don't sleep, and you're more irritable than normal. You need to take some time off and get yourself back together."

"No. I have work to do."

"Too bad. If you're even caught on premises tomorrow, you're alchemy license will be suspended."

"WHAT?" Edward stood up, his face red with rage and his fists clenched. He stared down the Colonel, but the raven haired man stood his ground, only giving him a small smile.

"Go back to your hometown. You guys could use some of that fresh, country air. Everything else can wait for you to come back."

. . .

"Why did you tell him, Al?" Ed scolded. The Elrics were on a train heading to Resembool, and Edward was pissed. Al shook his hands in front of him, wishing his brother would calm down.

"I didn't know what else to do. You've been crazy lately. And I'm worried. I thought it would be best if we got away for a while so that you could get some rest and relax for a bit."

"Waste of time. We need to focus on the stone, Al. Or do you not want your body back?"

"Brother, don't pull that crap on me. You're no good if you're just a bag of insults. That won't help anything. I told the Colonel because if you keep this up, you're gonna kill yourself!" Al shouted at him, quickly regaining composure when he finished. He was glad the train car was empty, given that they would have roused quite the scene by now.

Ed sighed, slouching back into the seat and resting his chin in his hand. "You're right." He said gruffly. "I don't know what's wrong lately. I just started having these strange nightmares lately."

"Of what?"

"…I…I don't want to tell you, Al." He clenched his fists again, fear gripping at his chest and making it tighten.

"Brother…"

"No. I don't even want to think about it. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'm tired."

"Ok."

. . .

Winry Rockbell tightened a screw on an automail arm she was completing for a customer. She slid back in her chair, taking an oil stained rag and dabbing her sweaty forehead. "Winry!" Pinako called from upstairs. She looked at the door and sighed. "Telephone!"

"Coming, grams!" She stood from her chair and stretched, sleep itching at her eyes. She had been working 8 hours straight and could use a small break. She climbed the stairs and squinted at the bright sunlight streaming in from the kitchen windows. Pinako held up the phone and she took it. "Hello?" She paused, surprise in her eyes at the voice on the other end. She looked at her grandmother. "Al! You guys are on your way?" She paused again, listening to what he was telling her. Pinako raised her brows and waited patiently to hear what was going on. But she grew concerned as Winry gave a deep frown and nodded to herself. "Right. Ok, I'll make sure we're ready for you. See you soon, bye." She hung up the phone, her bangs falling over her eyes and darkening her face. Pinako blinked.

"Winry?"

"Ed and Al are on their way here. Al thinks Ed is getting sick."

"Well, it happens from time to time."

"The military ordered Ed time off." Pinako sucked in a quick breath.

"Well…that changes things a little. I'll prepare the bedroom. You start cleaning up around here. You've left your tools scattered throughout the house again." Winry gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." She set to work, picking up her tools and the many automail parts scattered about and putting them away. She then went back down to the basement to clean up her work area, putting the finishing touches on the arm before packing it up until the client's arrival. She went back upstairs and to her bedroom to shower, wanting everything to be clean. As she rinsed herself off, she wondered what was going on with Ed. It had been a few weeks since she last heard from either of the Elrics, but she thought since her and Ed had broken the ice and started dating it would change. She leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water run down her bare body. The last time she had spoken to Ed, he seemed fine, promising he would call her in a few days. But Al had called her and told her he was having night terrors again and now they were on their way back to Resembool on military orders. _Something strange is going on. I hope Ed will be alright._ She turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. As she began untangling her hair, she smiled to herself. _I'll just have to make sure he gets better. _

. . .

_For an atheist man, you sure do talk about God a lot, don't you? That's ok. You'll be asking Him for help soon enough. But when I'm done with you, there won't be anything left. Your soul is mine._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ed sat up, wheezing hard as he grabbed at his chest. He squeezed his eyes closed in pain as his hand tightened, wrinkling his black shirt.

"Edward, are you ok?" Al ran to his side and kneeled down next to the seat he had been lying in. Ed panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face and soaking the collar of his red coat. He ran a hand down his face and forced himself to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. After a minute passed and his breathing regular, he looked his brother in the eye.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Uh…A couple hours. We're about to pull into the station. Brother, what is going on?"

"Nevermind, Al." He winced, a small pain still radiating in his chest. Looking out the window, he saw the small station approaching. "Let's gather our stuff." He pulled himself to his feet, but stumbled, gasping as his chest throbbed. Al caught him, pulling him back up, but Ed shrugged him off. "I'm…ok." He said, feeling as though his face had grown paler. It was going to be a rough few days.

He only wished he knew what was going to happen.

. . .

End Chapter One. Next, you will get a detailed look of what's going on inside his head, bouts of rage, and the beginning of a violent, dark road. Poor Ed. R&R!


	2. Hearing Voices

My Inner Demon –FMA

Chapter Two: Hearing Voices

"Edward, Alphonse, it's good to see you boys. Been a while since _I've _heard from you." Pinako put her hands on her hips as she looked up at the boys in front of her on the porch of the Rockbell home. She first made eye contact with Al, who chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his metal neck. She then met Ed's dull, golden eyes. He only looked at her a moment before looking away, concerning her before she could ask what was going on. His face was pale and dark bags were under his eyes. He reminded her of the walking dead. She could see why the military sent him away to get some rest.

"Edward…you're looking shorter…" She mused, hoping to rouse him in any way. He twitched, a vein popping on his forehead, but merely grunted in response before pushing past her to get into the house. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Al watched him in surprise as well, unsure of what to say. They followed him in, picking up his suitcase he had left behind. Al sighed and whispered to the old woman,

"He's been like this for almost a month now. I don't know what's happening."

"Don't worry, Al. We'll get him screaming at us again in a few days."

"Ed, Al!" Winry appeared at the top of the stairs, gleaming down at them with star-filled eyes. She ran down, first hugging Al and then rounding on her love. She bounced into his arms and hugged him warmly, bringing a touch of color to his cheeks. "Ed, I missed you." She said into his ear. He brought his arms around her and hugged her back, staring at the wall in front of him.

"I missed you, too Winry." He replied tiredly. She pulled back and gave him a kiss before surveying his face. When she did, a frown spread across her own.

"Ed, what's wrong?" He glanced back at his brother and Pinako and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I just need to get some sleep. Long ride. Long week." He shuffled past her and went up the stairs, in search of a bed and shut-eye. She let her eyes follow him until he disappeared in his makeshift room, the door closing behind him. She looked back at the others and nodded her head towards the living room.

As they all sat down, Alphonse began to speak. "He's been having a lot of night terrors. He screams something awful when he finally falls asleep. When he wakes up, he's shaking all over and covered in sweat. On the train, he kept grabbing at his chest and wincing like it hurt and he couldn't even stand! All he told me was he had a nightmare."

"How much stress has he been under?" Pinako asked.

"He's been kept in the city on small assignments for a few weeks now because of his declining health. Even the Colonel was afraid to send him out somewhere. His temper was increasing, too. He even started yelling at Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog…"

"When did it all start?" Winry asked next. Alphonse stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about the mission that left Edward in pieces…

. . .

Edward rested his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes, exhaustion setting in. He pulled the blankets up over his chin and nestled in on himself, trying to curl up as tight as he could. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, like there wasn't enough room in his body, and he began to toss and turn, gritting his teeth. The darkness behind his closed eyelids began to swirl, turning into a blood red. A shadow appeared, staring at him with devious eyes and a startling smile. It looked as though it had just finished ripping someone apart, its hands dripping with what he presumed to be blood. It cackled, making his skin crawl.

"_Edward, dear boy. I'm afraid you've let yourself fall into poor health."_

"_Shut up." Ed replied. He had been seeing the shadow every night now, and he hated him with everything he had. _

"_It makes me swell with happiness inside to see you suffering so early in the process." Ed felt his hands suddenly bound behind him and he fell to his knees, everything growing dim around him. He tried to free himself, but the grip was painfully tight and he let slip a small shriek of panic. Footsteps came closer to him and he turned his head away._

"_Get away from me, you bastard!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as I have you." The shadow laughed happily. It reached out to Ed, its sharpened talons scratching his chest and exposing his muscle. Blood poured freely down his body, as well as splattering all over his face and shoulders. He screamed, unable to think beyond the torture he was going through yet again. Another swipe, and bones stuck out from what was left of his flesh. Another swipe, he could feel air hitting his now exposed organs. Another swipe, and another. His body was being torn apart, pieces of himself scattered around him until finally he could see his own mangled heart sitting in front of him, no longer beating. He gave out one final screech of terror before the darkness consumed him. _

Ed's eyes opened with a start and he flew out of the bed, the room as dark as the vision that played inside his head. He began to panic, reaching out for something, anything to tell him he was gone from that place. He frantically crawled about the bed, whimpering as he searched, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, flooding out any sounds that might be around him. Without warning, a hand wrapped around his flesh arm and he shrieked, expecting the shadow. "NO!" He shouted, yanking himself free and falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Edward! Ed, shhh, its ok!" A calming voice filled his pounding ears and he froze, his mind clinging to the familiar, sweet sound. This time, arms gently wrapped around his chest and a chin nestled in the nape of his neck. He inhaled, the sweet scent of his Winry bring him back to reality. He brought his arms around her and pulled her down to the floor with him, tears leaking out from his eyes. She held him as he silently cried, his body shaking and unable to move. She slowly rocked him, frightened at how vulnerable he was. _This isn't the Ed I know. What is happening to him?_

"Don't let him rip me apart! Don't let him kill me!" He cried into her ear as his hands tangled themselves in her hair. She held his face in her hands and rested her forehead on his, alarmed at the feverish temperature.

"There's no one else here, Ed. Only me." She reassured him. He continued to cry until he lost consciousness, fatigue overtaking him. She felt him go limp and her own tears spilled over as the door cracked open and Pinako peered in, a horrified look on her face. Winry kissed his forehead. "Granny, help me." She whispered. The old woman came in and took hold of the alchemist's feet and together they hoisted him back on the bed and under the covers. Winry climbed under with him and wrapped her arms around him. Pinako scowled at her, but she ignored her grandmother, only worrying about the terrified Elric. "I'm here, Ed. I'm not going anywhere."

. . .

Ed awoke slowly the next morning, heavily groggy and parched. He lay in the bed with his eyes only half open, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't recognize the wall he was staring at…he blinked, this time focusing more. _I'm in Resembool…This is…my room._ He felt arms around him and a chest against his back. _Winry… _He rolled over to face her and studied her face. She was still asleep, her face soft and innocent. Carefully, he reached up to her cheek with his flesh hand, caressing it lovingly. Her blue orbs flitted open and she stretched.

"Ed, you're awake." She yawned. He kept his eyes on hers, feeling strange.

"Yeah." He wanted to hold her close to him and have his way with her, but he didn't understand why. He was too tired for such an act, and he respected her choice in the matter. But a part of him wanted to hold her head down in the mattress as he rode her as hard as he could….

"Ed?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw her looking at him with a question in her expression. "You ok?"

"I'm ok. What happened last night?" He asked, not remembering her ever coming into the room. She frowned a moment, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Nothing. I just wanted to sleep with you." He gave a half-hearted smile for a response and rested his head on her chest.

"Ok." He said. She let her smile falter a moment.

"Why did you get sent here by the military, Edward?" He glared at the pillow her head rested on.

"Damn it, Al." He met her eyes again. "I just…I don't really feel good is all. Nothing that couldn't be fixed in the dorm for a while."

"Don't lie to me, Ed." She stated firmly. He looked at her cross, but backed off at the ferocity she gave off. "Tell me what's going on."

"I-"

_Don't say a fucking word. _He froze at the sound of the voice in his head, unable to think. Winry caressed his face.

"Well?"

_If you speak, I will make you bite off your own tongue. _Ed pushed Winry away from him, a coughing fit getting the best of his words. He clutched his throat and choked on air, wheezing and desperately trying to breathe. Winry was at his side in an instant, her hands on his back as she began to panic. He gave one last, large cough, throwing up all over the floor and his arms before becoming dizzy and falling on his stomach. He felt Winry's hands pushing him on his side and holding him in the position. She was calling out for help and he could hear footsteps pounding into the room. His nose picked up the foul scent of the vomit and he wanted to turn away and get out, but he couldn't move. He fought to open his eyes again, pushing towards the light through the darkness that constantly wanted to drag him down, but he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to face the shadow, nor the evil laughter that filled his head.

His eyes flew open once more, but this time he was propped up in a hospital bed downstairs in the automail recovery room. Winry and Pinako were at his side, Alphonse in the corner of the room. He jumped up at the sight of his brother awake and came to his side as well. "Brother, are you ok?" Ed blinked slowly, feeling an IV stuck in his arm.

"I'm a real mess, aren't I?" He croaked, the nasty taste of vomit still in his mouth. Pinako held up a cup of water with a straw to his mouth and he took a drink, thankful to wash away the taste.

"You collapsed this morning. We thought you were gonna choke to death on your own bile. You haven't been eating enough." The old one lectured.

"Not hungry."

"You, not hungry? What kind of virus did you catch?" She snorted. Al put a hand on Ed's automail shoulder.

"Brother, we have to get you better. You can't keep going like this."

"Sorry, Al." He said softly. He looked at Winry and noticed her cheeks were puffy. She had been crying. He sighed, ashamed at the shape he was in. "I haven't been able to eat or feel right since that mission." He announced. Winry and Pinako looked at Al and back at him. Al leaned his head down, as if sad at the thought. Winry licked her lips.

"What happened, Al?" Ed nodded at his brother, not wanting to talk much. His throat hurt and he felt like he would get sick again if he kept at it. Al let out a hollow breath inside the armor and glanced out the window.

"There was a little boy and his father in the west…"

_The father was a preacher, and a notable one in the small town where they resided. He had contacted Central HQ for some sort of military assistance, saying it was urgent. Mustang sent out Edward and his brother to check it out, telling them he was unaware of the details, but they were needed immediately. Ed and Al met with the preacher in the church, asking him questions as to why they were brought out there. _

"_Something is happening to the people of the town. One by one they die after a great sickness."_

"_What are we supposed to do? We aren't doctors!" Ed retorted, obviously annoyed. Al looked at the preacher with sadness. _

"_Why did you contact the military for this? Why not find a good doctor?"_

"_I needed someone who was familiar with alchemy. I was hoping you could combine it with the ways of this book to free them." Ed furrowed his brows, not understanding._

"_What do you mean, old man? How can we cure a sickness with alchemy and a bible?" _

"_This is no mere sickness, you fools! These are demons we are talking about! They are possessing my people and killing them one by one!" He looked back at his little boy and cringed. The boy was playing in a pew, bashing his action figure's head against it repeatedly. "I fear my own child has become infected. Soon, he will come down with the sickness and be taken from me. I've tried exorcisms, I've tried doctors and drugs. Nothing will work. I dreaded the idea of science, but I am desperate."_

"_You're full of shit, man." Edward stood and stretched, ready to leave and get out of the town. Al watched the little boy and jumped back as he smiled at him, his eyes turning coal black. _

"_Brother, maybe we should hear him out."_

"_This is ridiculous, Al! There is no such thing as demons or angels or God or any of them! It's all just made up!" He ranted, storming out of the church. Al apologized to the preacher and ran after him, leaving the churchman to weep over his bible. _

_The brothers were to head out of town that night, but instead of making it to the train station, they were directed back towards the church by the sound of a blood-curdling scream. Edward had made it to the church first and busted down the door to find the preacher dead, his own son standing over him, caked with blood. The boy's eyes met his and Ed found himself thrown up against the wall. The little boy watched him slide down in a heap on the floor and walked over to him, straddling him and leaning down so that his lips were mere inches from Ed's. "An atheist, yes. I see now. You have a strong soul, but your fear will consume you in the end." The boy held up his hand and slammed it down on Ed's chest, making him scream. "I will take you down with me and my brethren!"_

_Edward had set aside the fact that the one attacking him was a 9 year old boy and protected himself, stabbing him through the heart with his automail. The boy fell down and died with a smile, laughing with his dying breath. Al helped Edward up and the oldest Elric shivered, feeling extremely cold. His chest ached and his head hurt as he watched the blood of the child soak at his feet. He tilted his head back and cried out his frustrations, never having thought he would have to kill a 9 year old boy. _

"You did what you had to; he was going to kill you."

"No. He couldn't have. But something scared me so bad I just reacted. I can't get what happened out of my head." He admitted…but he wasn't telling them everything. He couldn't. _Maybe I should have myself evaluated…I'm hearing voices, feeling urges that aren't me…Something isn't right at all. But I can't even tell my own brother._

_You know what's wrong with you, Edward Elric. _Ed felt his face drain of color, gaining the attention of everyone surrounding him. His heart began to pound in his ears and he stifled his breath. _Say it, I dare you. You remember what I told you before._ He gagged, putting a hand over his mouth. Pinako and Winry were up and their hands on his shoulders, but he pushed them back, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths. "I'm ok." He opened his eyes back up and looked at Al, who seemed to know he was holding something back. The armored boy stood and looked at the two women in the room.

"Could I talk to Ed alone for a minute?" Pinako pulled out her pipe and prepared it for a smoke, nodding her head. Winry hesitated, watching her grandmother leave the room before stepping back from Ed, whom kept his eyes on her. She looked back at him and suddenly he found himself smiling. But it wasn't his smile. It was one full of malice and disturbance. Winry shivered and left the room. Edward shook his head and wiped the grin off his face, facing his brother afterward.

"What is it, Al?"

"Tell me what you _really_ think, brother." Ed shook his head, surprised when he looked down and saw that he was continuously scratching at his flesh arm.

"I can't do that, Al."

"Why?" He scratched faster, wanting to stop, but feeling he had to keep going. Al grabbed his automail hand and stopped him, making him jerk back.

"Don't!" Ed shouted, seeing that his skin was bright red and very raw. "Don't…touch me."

. . . .

End Chapter two. Next chapter, Edward will begin to lose himself and Winry and Al will start to question whether it is a question of science or faith. Review!


	3. Failed Help

My Inner Demon –FMA

Chapter Three: Failed Help

A/N: This chapter is meant to be the eye of the storm, so it covers a month of time. Other than that, enjoy!

_Blood. Red, warm, flowing crimson that spills from the body. It creates a pool around a corpse that was torn open from the inside. A corpse with soft skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes now rolled and revealing the bloodshot whites. Hands once hard working and loving are now mangled and broken. The beautiful curve of the jaw now gauntly open in a permanent scream. Lips stained, echoing with the last words the woman spoke. "Edward…" A crack fills the air as the jaw begins to move. Stretched skin breaks and the body jerks to the side to lift its head and look up. "Edwaaaaaaard." A mangled hand reaches out in front of the other and the body begins to drag itself. "Why did you do this to me, Edward? Why did you kill me? Why did you tear me apart?" _

"_Winry?" Edward realized he was staring at his Winry as she now crawled towards him, a trail of skin and bone behind her, no blood left to leave. She looked like a mummy, her body dried and distorted. He backed away from her in horror, trying to get away, but his eyes never left her. _

"_You let the demon do this. You let it win. And now I'm dead because of you!" Another crack filled the air and Winry's right hand broke clean off, making Ed flinch._

"_Winry, please stop! Don't move anymore!"_

"_You did this to me, Edward! You killed me! You ripped me apart! YOU DID THIS!" _

Edward opened his eyes, the ceiling fan turning slowly above him. He rolled over in his bed and let out a breath, realizing it was another nightmare. But he had stopped screaming. He had stopped vomiting. He even stopped sweating. He no longer cared. It was the same every time he slept. It began with torture being inflicted on him by the shadow, and now images of a dead Winry filled his mind. But he was exhausted. He couldn't feel fear.

Now, when he woke, he found himself smiling. Smiling at the disturbing thoughts that he had. Some nights he even laughed upon opening his eyes. Winry would ask if he was alright, but he wouldn't respond. He would just roll over and go back to sleep, hoping to see the nightmare continue. Hoping to see more blood and broken bodies, especially of those he cared for.

Sitting up in his bed, Edward looked around him. He was alone and it was early morning, just before sun rise. He rubbed his eyes and let his hands fall to his sides, frowning at how thin he had become during the past 3 weeks he'd been in Resembool. He was supposed to be getting better, but his body was doing the opposite. He couldn't eat anything because he would throw it back up, so his main diet consisted of water and an occasional bite of bread or crackers.

He began to numbingly itch at his flesh arm, the irritated skin immediately breaking open and bleeding. His whole arm was scarred from the scratching of his metal fingers, but he didn't feel the pain. He only knew that he had to keep scratching. On his nightstand, he could hear the buzzing of a fly and he tilted his head to look at the insect. It landed in the glow of his alarm clock and he watched it a moment, feeling the rest of the room slip away. He watched as it rubbed its two front legs together, sitting and waiting to take off in flight. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as the clock moved forward one minute, then two, then three. Finally, with speed he wasn't aware of, he snatched the fly and shoved it into his mouth, chewing it much too hard and grinding his teeth. It tasted foul and slimy, but he giggled as he felt it run down his throat.

"Ed, what are you doing up?" Pinako stood at the door of the room, watching him with a dumbfounded expression. He tilted his head towards her much like he did to the fly and grinned wildly.

"What can I do for the old woman before me?" He slurred. She furrowed her brows and clutched at the fresh bedding in her hands.

"It's time to get you cleaned up, Ed. You've been in bed for almost three days now. You need to get out of this room."

"But why?"

"You need to see a real doctor."

"I feel fine." He mused, running his hands through his greasy, loose hair. His flesh fingers snagged on a knot and he pulled, ripping out a chunk of his blonde locks. Pinako cringed and took a step forward.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" She asked him before thinking. His eyes darted to hers and he leaned forward in the bed.

"Why, nothing at all. I feel…refreshed." He ripped out another small chunk of hair and threw it on the floor, giggling again. "Why do you ask, _Grams_." He dropped his arms and tilted his head back, a low rumble of laughter bellowing out. Pinako felt the hairs on her neck stand on end at the sound. _He needs medical attention that I cannot offer._

"Winry!" The old woman called. Winry stepped into the room and went straight to Ed's side. She pulled on his chin and made him straighten up before slapping him hard across the face. His body froze and his eyes widened as she glared at him, her anger deep, but her sadness apparent in her blue orbs.

"Get up, Edward." He smiled at her and did so, reaching for his clothes. He dressed himself in a black sleeveless shirt and pants, slipping on his nearby boots. When he was done, Winry looped her arm through his and they walked out of the room and down the stairs. When the light hit his eyes, the mania subsided and Edward groaned, his eyes squinting. The girl frowned. "Welcome back." He winced from the terrible pain in his chest and attempted to rub it away.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked aloud, wanting to know what was causing his behavior. He knew he was doing it, but he felt as if someone was controlling him…or something. Alphonse walked up to them and extended his hand to his brother.

"C'mon. Let me help you to the car."

"Ok." Winry watched as they left the house and she turned around and looked at her grandmother.

"He wasn't like this a few days ago. Why is he acting like this?" Pinako pulled out her pipe and prepared it to smoke.

"His sickness has made him sleep deprived and starved, causing delusions. They may have to hold him in the hospital a few days until he straightens out. Don't be frightened by what they tell you, Winry. Things like this can happen. I'm just sorry I didn't make you take him to the hospital sooner." She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Me, too."

The ride to the hospital was quiet, the girl at the wheel. Alphonse rode in the backseat with his brother, who stared out the window with his eyes half closed. Upon reaching their destination, nurses were waiting for them outside and they helped the alchemist out of the car and inside, leading him to a room on the fourth floor. The room was small, the bed in the middle. On it were arm restraints, and the doctor waited for him inside. Once Ed was comfortable in the bed, he looked at the old man staring at him, analyzing him.

"Good morning, Edward. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like shit." He replied, feeling tired. The man nodded, taking in a breath.

"I'm Dr. Ulrich. I will be taking care of you. Based on what your family has told me, you have been having some bad dreams and can't hold down any food. I will be running some tests and trying to figure out what is causing your body to reject any nourishment." He looked at Winry and Al. "I'm going to ask you two to leave for a while. I will call you with some results later today. For now, leave him to me."

"Thank you, Doctor." Al said. Winry merely nodded and they exited the room, feeling helpless.

. . .

"They locked him up?" Roy repeated, flabbergasted. He sat at his desk in his office, Riza sitting beside him, her hand on his leg as she waited to know what was going on. He listened to Al on the other end explain what had been happening since they left and his eyes widened. "Damn it, Fullmetal. We're here, Alphonse, if you need anything. You just let us know. And please, keep us updated. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at his Lieutenant, who blinked questioningly. "Ed was taken to the hospital. They've held him for two days now."

"Sounds bad. Do they know what's wrong?"

"Al said he's very manic right now and delusional. He hasn't slept or ate since they left and the doctors have kept him sedated and hooked to an IV much of the time. They're waiting for his blood results now." He grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it. "Of all people, I never thought Ed would wind up in the looney bin." Riza shook her head.

"You know what he went through." He nodded, thinking about the report he had to read the day the brothers had gotten back. He gritted his teeth. "Lieutenant, get me the paperwork from the last mission I sent Fullmetal on."

"Sir."

. . .

Ed opened his eyes, the room around him in a blur. He could see bright lights above him, and two figures standing at his side. As his senses focused, he could hear a heart monitor beeping and the sound of small chatter. Outside of his door was the fall of footsteps going up and down the hall and announcements for doctors to report to certain rooms over the intercom. He took a deep breath and could smell the sterile environment of the hospital and he wrinkled his nose. "What day is it?" He croaked out hoarsely. His throat was dry and he felt like he hadn't eaten in years. His vision began to clear and his eyes widened. He had an appetite. The figure next to him was Dr. Ulrich, who was smiling down at him.

"Edward, it's good to see you alert. How are you feeling?" Beside him was Alphonse, who was staring at him just as closely.

"A bit groggy…and hungry." Ed said. Al gasped at his answer and jumped a little. The doctor continued to smile.

"It's been about three days since you came in, but I think we figured out what was wrong." He held up a clipboard and began to flip through a chart. Ed watched him with curiosity, a ball in his stomach forming, making him feel as if something was missing. "Upon receiving the results of your blood test, we discovered you had a rare virus only known out west. With the help of your brother, I was able to get a hold of a vaccine and administer it to you yesterday. Simple solution really. But any longer and this virus would have killed you. The first night you were here, we had to restrain you. You began pulling your hair out and scratching at your arm so bad you took off much of your skin."

Ed looked down and saw that his arm was bandaged and then he reached up to his hair, blinking when he felt that it had been cut short, reminding him of when he was a child. He ran his hand through his now short hair and frowned. "I see. Am I better, now?" He asked, unsure of what to think of everything. Dr. Ulrich hesitated, but nodded his head.

"The vaccine is still doing its job. The virus isn't fully gone, but I will be able to send you home now. You should be free of any delusions at this point and even get a full night's rest. Not to mention enjoy a decent meal. But take it slow. Your body is so malnourished you'll have to eat very small quantities and non-rich foods. If you dive in, you'll only land yourself back here." Al seemed to quiver with excitement.

"You hear that, brother? You're gonna be ok!" Ed smiled half-heartedly, thinking about the feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah. That is great…"

. . .

Edward stood in the kitchen of the Rockbell home, rubbing his chest. It had begun to ache again since he had gotten back to the house, but the doctor had told him he would still feel repercussions of his illness. He walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, breathing in the fresh air spilling in from the open window. He felt like he had finally woken up from a bad dream and was able to step back down in reality. He reached up to his short hair and frowned. "Not a big fan of this, though." He said to himself.

"I think it looks good on you." Winry said. He looked up and watched her walk into the room and sit down on the couch next to him. He shrugged, letting his arm fall across her shoulders. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his metal shoulder.

"I guess someone has to think that." He looked at her as she made eye contact with him. For a moment, they stared at one another, enjoying the feel of each other. "Winry…thanks for taking care of me. For a while I didn't think I was coming back." He admitted to her. She smiled, picking her head up so that their noses were touching.

"Thank you for coming back to me." She closed the remainder of the gap and kissed him sweetly, his eyes closing from the pleasant gesture. He kissed her back, and their mouths opened, allowing tongues to dance together for the first time in what seemed like forever. His hands cupped her cheeks as the kiss progressed and she giggled, pulling away from him. "Edward, you have to take it easy."

"I've taken it easy long enough, Winry." He whispered, making her shiver. He began kissing her again and laid her down on the couch, crawling on top of her. She ran her hands up his loose, black shirt and was relieved to feel muscle tone returning to his chest and abs. He had looked sickly for so long, but even in the last few days after coming home from the hospital, his health improved immensely.

Ed trailed a line of kisses down her jawline and to her chest, licking the bare skin revealed from her low-cut dress. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he grinded against her, making them both shudder. As he continued to nip at her skin, she breathlessly whispered, "What if someone walks in?"

"They won't. Al went for a walk and Granny went to the store…I have you all to myself." He reached under her dress and fumbled with her panties as she unbuttoned his pants. When he felt himself partially freed, he pulled her dress up just enough to expose what he wanted most. But he wanted it _now._ Winry's motions slowed, expecting his to do the same, but a small, malicious smile crept on his face. He stopped kissing her long enough to free the bulge from his underwear and make eye contact with the girl below him. Winry saw the smile on his face, but before she could even make a sound, he plunged deep inside of her, causing her to scream out from the unexpected penetration. He began an immediate and rough rhythm, pushing himself as far as he could go each time, grunting and moaning from the feel of her tensing up. She began to tremble underneath of him, whimpering for him to slow down.

"Ed! Please…slow down…Ah!" She met his eyes and gasped, his golden irises coal black. With all of her strength, she pushed him off of her, knocking him down to the floor. For a moment, he sat there, his pants half down and his cheeks flushed. She began to cry hysterically, not sure what had just happened. She was sore and felt like she was bleeding, her legs feeling a hot moisture that wasn't normal. Ed's eyes were wide and he tried to calm himself down and figure out what had just happened. He was just going to make love to his girlfriend. But a voice in his head kept telling him to rape her. To plunge into her until she could no longer move.

"Winry…?" His voice sounded far away and he looked up at her, frightened at the way she was rocking and crying on the couch, trembling so badly she couldn't run away. He stood up and pulled up his pants slowly, unsure of what he should do. He didn't want her to cry or to be sad, but he was the one who caused this. He was going to destroy Winry. But he didn't know why…

_You thought I would leave you, Edward Elric? You thought a drug could send me away? _ He felt the world around him slow down and blur, the demonic voice laughing in his head. _This is only the beginning! I have so much more in store for you!_

"No…" He fell back down to his knees and felt the warmth leave his entire body. He let his knees buckle until he hit the ground back first, a seizure wracking his muscles. As he shook and writhed on the floor, hands pushed him on his side and held him there until everything went black.

. . .

"Winry, what happened?" Al asked her for the umpteenth time. She nodded, staring at the oldest Elric tied down to his bed unconscious. With Al's help, she had restrained and drugged him so that he would not move or wake for at least a few hours. She needed to be sure he couldn't finish what had been on his mind. She had to be sure he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"We were having sex and something happened. He became too rough and I saw his eyes change. They turned black…" She half-whispered. Al shook his head.

"Black? That doesn't even sound possible!" Winry rounded on him, anger apparent on her face.

"Well, it happened! Ed isn't better yet! He's far from it!"

"But the doctor said the vaccine-"

"The vaccine can't cure this, Al! This is something else! Don't you get it? He was gonna hurt me!" Winry shouted, scaring herself and the Elric. Al's fists shook at his sides as he stared at his older brother.

"No…No, Ed would never do that. He could never hurt you!" He shouted, the hysteria in his voice echoing throughout his armor. She met his glowing eyes.

"You're right. Edward would never hurt me. But that wasn't Ed. It was something else."

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes were completely black, Al! What do you think it means?" Al looked away from her, his thoughts automatically racing back to the mission out west a couple months before. The little boy's eyes turning dark before attacking his brother. He thought about what the preacher had said to them before he was killed by his very own 9 year old son.

"The old man was right…" Al whispered. Suddenly, the phone began to ring and Winry and Al both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. The armored Elric answered the phone, expecting Pinako to be calling from the market to make sure everything was ok. "…Hello?"

"Alphonse! You need to get help from the closest church you can find!" Mustang's voice surprised him even more and he held his free hand up as if he was warding the Colonel off.

"Colonel? What are you talking about?"

"Your brother is possessed, Al! You need to get him to holy ground and then get as far away from him as possible! I'm on my way!"

. . .

And things will only get worse….In the next chapter, it looks as though Edward Elric comes back less and the demon takes him over more. He has been losing far before the battle has begun, death of a loved one by his hand awaiting him…review! I should be able to update sooner, now that my college semester has ended. Sorry this one took so long! After this story, I'm definitely writing something happy!


	4. Menace

My Inner Demon-FMA

Chapter Four: Menace

"What the hell is going on?" Screeched Pinako as she burst through the door. Soon after the Colonel had called and left them the warning, Winry had been able to get a hold of her grandmother. She had started crying over the phone again and the woman rushed home to see everything for herself. Alphonse was sitting next to his brother's bed, slightly rocking in his seat. Winry met her grandmother at the door, her eyes red and puffy from her tears.

"Edward...he's been out for about an hour. I drugged him with morphine. Granny, I didn't know what to do..." She admitted, her shoulders shaking. Pinako glared at the Elric tied to the bed, but it seemed it wasn't directed at him fully. She had developed a feeling that his sickness was more than just a virus. She had seen familiar things from her younger days when her mother and father were well involved with the church of Resembool. She gritted her teeth, thinking of what their next move should be. Alphonse looked at the old woman, his eyes seeming to glow more dully than normal.

"Colonel Mustang called and said that we should take him to a local church right away. He said he was possessed...what does that really mean?" Pinako chanced getting closer to Edward, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"It could possibly mean that he's attracted a demon, Al."

"A what?"

"It's an unholy being, much like the homonculus you tend to chase, but far more powerful. They are thought to be the anti-Christ." Winry looked at her grandma with a confused expression.

"How do you know all of this?"

"You great-grandparents worked at the Resembool church and they had cases involving similar occurences. I think the Colonel is right for once. We need to get him to someone who _really_ knows what they're doing. Let's get him loaded up in the car. I'll drive." Al stood up, becoming nervous.

"Mustang said he was on his way."

"Then he'll find us, won't he? What I want to know is how he figured this out...maybe I don't want to know...Damn dogs."

As Pinako worked on the bindings Winry had tightly tied, Alphonse stood with his hands holding Ed's arms down. If Winry had been right, he didn't want to take any chances. He knew his brother's strength, but he was also having a hard time accepting the fact that his brother was acting out in a violent manner. He only hoped it wouldn't be like what he witnessed with the young boy.

Alphonse carefully cradled his brother in his arms and followed Pinako out to the car, Winry behind her. Al climbed in the back, Winry in the front seat, and Pinako driving. They tore out of the driveway, speeding towards an area neither Al or Winry had ever been. Al studied the woman driving and thought if the situation hadn't been so serious, what he was watching would be comical. Because of Pinako's shorter size, she only came up to the middle of the steering wheel. Being that she was a mechanic, she had designed a booster seat that enabled her to see over the steering wheel and reach the gas and break pedals at the same time. He really wished he could laugh...

The Resembool Church of Faith was nestled in the downtown area, never having attracted too much attention. It was a building that found people, seeming to prove the faith it shared with the service goers. Winry remembered when she was very young, her parents would take her every Sunday for service. She always sat in between her parents and she thought the preacher was a nice man. She could vaguely remember him as a big, broad shouldered man with short, black hair and a handsome face. He was always kind to everyone and would even sneak her some candy before he began his preaching. When her parents were killed, she stopped going, blaming the faith she believed in for losing them. As she grew older, she never gave religion any more thoughts. She just focused on automail and her two favorite Elric brothers.

Winry wasn't aware of how deep the Rockbell family was involved. She never even knew Pinako was remotely religious. Winry bit her lip, anxious to see the man that had once sneaked her candy try to help Edward with something such as...whatever was going on. She looked behind her to Al, who still cradled his brother. He looked afraid of letting him go, like he would wake up and kill everyone in the car. This made her more frightened and she turned back around in her seat to look out the window. "It'll be alright, Winry. You remember Father Gregory. He's a good man and he's good at whatever he does. He can help Edward." She said to reassure her. But she was trying to assure herself, too.

Al was the first to spot the church. It was a large, stone building surrounded by trees, camoflauging it with the woods around it. It was beautiful, but eerie at the same time. He wasn't sure whether to be filled with dread or relief. All he knew was they needed to get in there fast because Ed was beginning to stir. "Granny..." His voice was fully of concern, grabbing the old woman's attention. She turned her head to see Ed moving in his brother's metal arms, his face twisted with a mixture of pain and madness. She pulled in the grass parkinglot, turning to her grandaughter.

"Run inside and get Father Gregory. Hurry!" Winry did as she was told and was out of the car and running inside of the church in an instant. Pinako got out of the car and opened the backseat door. "Alphonse, don't let go of him no matter what you do!"

"Right!" Al tightened his grip as Ed's eyes flew open. Al was relieved to see his golden orbs, but Ed didn't seem to recognize where he was or who he was with. He began to yell.

"Where am I? Who are you people? LET ME GO!" He thrashed his body, making Al's job harder to do. The younger Elric frantically tried to calm him down with words as he managed to climb out of the car without letting him go.

"Brother, _please, _it's me, Alphonse! Your little brother! You have to calm down!"

"I don't know who you are! I don't have a brother!" Ed replied, his voice sounding odd. Pinako led him to the back entrance of the church, wanting to get out of the public eye as soon as possible. This didn't need to get out, not in a small town.

"Pinako!" A deep, burly voice called out. Pinako looked up to see the dark, haired and burly man approach, a furrowed look upon his face. He went directly to Alphonse, studying Edward's behavior in a matter of seconds. He shook his head. "Damn, Pinako...I didn't expect you to bring me a demon."

"Father, you have to help him...you can help him, right?" She asked with worry. Gregory nodded.

"I can certainly do the best I can. We need to get him inside. Here, son, let me take him." He held his arms out and Al looked at him with hesitation, unsure whether to let his brother go. Edward was unsure too, thrashing even harder. His eyes darkened at the sight of the preacher and he began to growl in a way that wasn't human.

"Don't fucking touch me, you filthy man!" He hissed. Gregory pulled out a small cross and took in a breath before pushing it on the blond's forehead. Steam rose from his now burning skin and he screamed, his body momentarily becoming rigidly. In one swift movement, Gregory took Ed from Al's arms and ran inside. Alphonse began to whimper, more scared than he had ever been. Pinako tugged on his right arm.

"Come on, Al." Al followed here into the church, the large, wooden door shutting behind them with a heavy thud. Winry was standing in the hallway waiting for them, fear spelled across her eyes. They could hear Edward's screams fill the place of worship and chills ran down all of their spines. The Father's voice could be heard over top of his, screaming back at him, telling him to be at peace. After a few intense minutes, everything had grown silent. Father Gregory came around a corner into the hallway where they all waited. His face was grim, his brown eyes sad.

"We've got him restrained. It seems Edward has a very strong demonic presense inside of him. It's killed many people before him and has grown very strong. It will be a battle before Edward is free. I need to tell you upfront...he may not survive this ordeal. He is greatly weakened and his will is close to breaking. I will need all the help I can get. I will also warn that he has the capability to kill any of you as well. You have been warned, please follow me."

He led them down the hall and around the corner he appeared from. The farther they walked into the church, the darker it became. Nuns passed by, their gazes to the floor. Winry wrapped her arms around herself, getting the feeling that they knew what was inside their safe haven. She felt her lip quiver. How could any of this be real? She was used to the scientific bouts of Ed and Al and of the science she knew of mechanics. It made more sense to her. It was simpler. But a demon? _This has to be a very vivid nightmare. There's just no way I'm witnessing this. There's no way Al and Ed are dealing with this...No. There can't be a demon inside of Ed. He can't die!_

"These are the living quarters. I invite you all to stay here inside of the church. You don't have to, but with a demon having been around, it could attract more and you all could become possessed. They cannot come inside of here."

"Then how come the one supposedly inside of my brother is still there even after entering the church?"

"This is different, Al. The demon already had a mortal body to cling to. He now has unlimited access to anything and everything, whether holy ground or not...Now is not the time to be questioning faith with science. This is _real_."

Gregory next led them to the room where Edward was being contained. As they reached to door, three nuns fled the room, each preying in different languages. Gregory rushed forward and went inside, worry spelled across his face. Pinako stopped Winry and Al from following him and they waited. Everything was silent until the Father began to speak softly. "Edward...can you hear me?"

"...Who are you? Where's my brother?" Al and Winry exchanged looks and pushed past Pinako, running into the room. Edward looked at them as they entered and wanted to sit up, but his wrist restraints wouldn't allow it. He bared his teeth at this, but said nothing. He looked ashamed and defeated, his eyes falling to his feet.

"What's going on?" He quietly inquired. Winry stepped up to the side of the bed and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward...I don't know if you would believe us if we told you."

"I've been hearing a voice inside of my head telling me to kill every single one of you. At this point, I think I can believe everything." He finally admitting, startling everyone in the room except for the preacher. "This has something to do with that nine year old boy, doesn't it?"

"Edward, what've you gotten yourself into?" Pinako asked, making the blond look up at her.

"I didn't ask for this Granny. I was only doing my job." Pinako shook her head.

"You should never have joined the damned military. It really is the devil's work!"

"Pinako, please, do not agitate him anymore." Gregory butted in, becoming wary of the growing situation. Ed threw his head back and gave a hair raising chuckle. Winry backed away from him, her hands flying up to her mouth. Edward looked at them all and his eyes were growing black once more. Gregory pulled out a small bottle of holy water, ready for what was coming. He hoped it would be small, but he didn't know how far Ed was in the progression of the possession.

"Edward, you listen to me! You can't get involved anymore! You have to stop this military bullshit! It's only going to kill you and your brother!" Edward locked his gaze on her and the old woman froze.

"You listen to _me._..Edward isn't here. Edward is DEAD!" He began to laugh again and Al cried out.

"No! Brother, you can't let it win! You can't let it beat you like this!"

"Filthy church you hold me in, I will call the devil to kill you all. To rip you apart and drink your blood and cook your insides! Worthless beasts you humans!" Edward was laughing hysterically, but his voice was not his own. It was low and snarly, making them all back away from him. Gregory stepped forward and splashed the water on him, making more steam rise from his skin. He yelped from the touch of the liquid, the skin burning.

"Enough, demon! You will answer to me, now!" Gregory shouted. Ed shook his head.

"No. I will show you who answers to who."

What happened next no one was ever prepared for. Edward had ripped out of his restraints and knocked the Father into the wall, knocking him out cold. He hunched over, like a hunter ready to pounce on its prey. Al grabbed Winry and reached for Pinako, but Ed was faster. He pushed Al out of the room, the door closing behind him. Al let go of Winry and pounded on the door, hearing Pinako screaming in the other side. Ed's voice seeped through the door, alarming everyone even further.

"666. 666. 666. 666. 666. 666." He kept repeating the number, over and over. Nuns and preachers rushed to Al's aid, working to break the door down. Winry stepped out of the way, curling up and crying, feeling helpless at what was happening. On the other side of the door, Gregory had gotten back up and he was shouting a prayer, trying to weaken the beast inside of the Elric. But nothing seemed to be working. Pinako suddenly screamed and a tearing of skin and bone filled the air. Gregory cried out, and the sound of two men colliding followed next. The door opened and the people of the church filed in to help their leader. Alphonse looked inside of the room and knew if he had his body, he would vomit.

Blood covered the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Gregory was straddling Edward on the ground, holding him down. He and the Ed were covered in crimson as well and the Father was pissed. He pressed a cross to Ed's chest and the Elric screamed out in agony while laughing at the same time. Across from them, Pinako's slain body lay on the floor, her jaw ripped from her face and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Al turned away from the room, catching Winry as she tried to get inside of the room. Ed was being beaten with holy water, fists, and crosses, and he laughed through the whole thing.

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead! I killed her! Let me drink in her blood!" He shouted gleefully. Winry sobbed hysterically, knowing what had happened. Al wrapped his metal arms around her, not letting her go. He couldn't let her see what was going on. The door was suddenly shut and everything was silent once more. Al and Winry stood still, listening for any sounds. As they listened, what they heard next made them both want to run away and never return. Edward was whispering to Gregory.

"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her, I killed her. She's better off dead, the old bitch. I killed her, I killed her, I killed her. Let me eat her skin, suck her blood, chew on her bones. The blond bitch is next, let me kill her. Let me kill her, let me kill her, she's MINE."

. . .

Merry Christmas. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Caught

My Inner Demon –FMA

Chapter Five: Caught

"Damn it…" Roy Mustang looked at the bloodied room of the church, feeling nauseous at what had taken place the day before. He had come as soon as he could, but the train he was on had stopped to pick up passengers from a broken down train. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He is strong, the demon." Gregory noted quietly, more to himself than to the state alchemist standing next to him. "I haven't had a case this severe since I had joined the church. And that was more years ago than I care to admit."

"What did you do with him, father?" Roy asked.

"He's been relocated to the cellar, chained to a bed that has been bolted to the floor."

"And what are you going to do now?" The father sighed, sweat lining his brow. It was hot in the church, the summer weather not giving anyone a break.

"I will begin the exorcism ritual tonight. But it won't be solved. Not for a while. The demon inside of him is relentless. They become more powerful each time I come across one, it seems." The man looked at the alchemist with question. "How did you figure out what was going on? Before Pinako was killed, she had told me you were coming because you knew. Forgive me, but I thought men of science did not believe such things." Mustang nodded, scratching the back of his head. He had to get out of the room. It reeked of blood and the smell was making him want to hurl. He walked out of the room with the father following him. He stopped only when he knew he wouldn't smell or see it from any angle.

"I took it upon myself to look over the Stockwell reports written by their local authorities and interviewed witnesses who were there when Ed and Al reportedly killed a young child after he attacked them. It was very hard to believe, but when I saw the bodies, and heard the endless accounts from several victims, I had to accept it and tell Alphonse and the rest of them to get him somewhere they would all be safe." He looked down at his shoes. "I only wished the old woman didn't die." Gregory put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself, son. It is the will of the man upstairs. Even I don't understand it sometimes, but things happen for a reason…I suggest you retire to a chamber now. I recommend you stay here with the others, since you have come in contact with the demon as well. I want to take no chances with any of you. One will be bad enough." He smiled, letting his hand fall and he walked away, heading to the cellar stairwell. Roy scoffed, thinking over the words he had just been told.

"If this is the will of God, then I'm a pig with wings…this is bullshit."

. . .

Father Gregory treaded carefully in the cellar, aware of the energies of the demon that possessed the young man tied down to the bed. He peered around the corner, curious to know what he was doing. Ed appeared to be looking around the room, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes were vacant, his own soul absent from his body. He chuckled. "I can sense you, filthy preacher." Gregory stepped out from his hiding spot and approached the bed.

"Why are you in this young man's body?"

"To make him fondle himself until he dies from hysterical pleasure." Gregory glared at him, watching as he threw his head back into the pillow and laugh. "Unless you want to give it a go. I know you religious men have a thing for fresh meat." He licked his lips, his pelvis thrusting up and down. Gregory threw a handful of salt in his eyes, making him shriek.

"I will not tolerate such words in my church." He growled. "Tell me your purpose, demon!" Ed looked at him, his eyes glazed over black once more and his teeth bared.

"To kill every human I possibly can in the most painful ways I can think of." He hissed. "My father will be so proud when I do. You know, Lucifer? He says hello, by the way. He can't wait to meet you when I rip out your throat."

"Father." Gregory turned around to see one of his nuns leaning in the door, not wanting to come any closer. He walked to her, deciding he had to get his tools and begin immediately instead of egging the demon on.

"What is it, Sister Nina?" The old, white haired woman frowned.

"You know our faith won't be the only way to save him. We need to use what these people have created and combine them. It's the only way." Gregory nodded, his hand on her back as they began ascending the stairs, demonic laughing echoing off the walls.

"Yes…that's why it's a blessing that Roy Mustang has shown up with good timing. He will destroy the demon. We just have to figure out how to combine his magic with our religion."

. . .

Mustang wandered the halls, looking for Al and Winry to talk to them and see how they were doing. It was dark now, night having fallen on the church once more and the air cooling considerably. He shivered, feeling as if the closer he approached the hall containing the cellar stairwell, the colder it became.

"Colonel?" Al called out to him and he spotted the armor coming out of a room he guessed was either his own or Winry's.

"Alphonse. How are you holding up?"

"My brother just killed one of our family members, and yet he didn't at the same time. Winry won't come out or talk. She's been crying since it happened. I'm scared she's gonna cry herself into hysteria. She's already exhausted. And then my brother…I can't even see him because he's not even there!"

"Calm down, Al. We'll figure this out. I'm sorry that your Grandmother passed in this incident, but she wouldn't want you to give up. Stay strong and alert. We're gonna have to figure out how to infuse alchemy with whatever he's doing now." Al nodded, his armor creaking as he began to walk away. He stopped a moment, just behind Roy.

"Colonel? You're good with girls, right? Maybe you can cheer her up…Just don't-"

"Al, please…she's too young for me." Roy said, managing to chuckle. "I will see if I can get her to calm down." Al walked away, disappearing down the hall, the sound of his metal footsteps the only trace of him. Roy sighed and faced the room containing the distraught 19 year old. Slowly, he pushed the door open and entered, immediately noticing her sobbing figure lying on the bed, her face red and bags under her eyes. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, but no more spilled down her face. _She's dehydrated._ He calmly went to her bed and sat on the edge of it, trying to think of what to say to comfort her.

But after a moment of thinking, he decided the best thing he could do was hold her. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, hugging her close to him as she trembled and sobbed. He rubbed her back, rocking her gently. "Winry, you have to calm down. You can't help Ed if you exhaust yourself. You have to be strong for him so when he comes back he has someone waiting for him." He spoke slow and soft, hoping his words were helping and not making it worse.

"I'm scared! I'm scared of him! I don't know what to do!"

"You have to calm down. Just breathe for me, ok?" Roy continued to hold her, wondering if he was doing what fathers would do for their daughters when they were upset. He always secretly wanted a little girl, and he always secretly wanted one with the Lieutenant, but he wouldn't tell her that until the relationship became more intimate. Winry hugged him tightly back and he felt his heart breaking. She had gone through so much and felt so alone. First her parents were killed, then Ed and Al almost killed themselves trying to bring their mother back, and now Ed was possessed by a demon and her grandmother was dead.

"What if he dies? What if Al dies? What if I lose them both? I'll have no one left!" She said, her voice muffled by his uniform. He put a hand on the back of her head, his other arm still wrapped around her. He didn't know how to answer her, because he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He couldn't guarantee that any of them would survive. It was up to the Father, now. He cringed. There had to be something he could do to help. Anything. Anything to make the young girl in his arms stop crying.

After several long minutes of the dry sobs, Winry had fallen asleep. Roy carefully laid her out on the bed and covered her with her blanket, making sure she was comfortable before leaving the room and shutting the door. He felt exhausted emotionally, after hearing her pained fears and trying his best to make her feel a little at ease. He walked back to the room he would be sleeping in when he heard a wail from down in the cellar. Goosebumps covered his body and he froze, unable to identify if the scream had belonged to the preacher or to Edward. On a whim, he went to the stairwell and listened. Another scream bounced off of the stone walls and he winced at the sound. It was Edward, and he sounded more pained than Winry had. But it _sounded_ like Ed. It wasn't demonic in nature at all. He began to descend the stairs, the screams increasing in volume. When he reached the bottom, he could see the bed the blonde was strapped to, the Father standing over top of him with a bible in his hand. He was reading from it, making the Elric writhe in agony. Gregory was speaking a different language and Roy wondered what exactly he was saying.

"PLEASE FATHER, STOP!" Edward bellowed out, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm begging you! It hurts!" His voice was weakening and his eyes closed abruptly, his head rolling to the side. He had fallen unconscious. Father Gregory stopped, taking in a breath as he shut his book and leaned against the brick wall. Roy walked up to him, looking at the teen and frowning.

"What was that?" He whispered. Gregory motioned for them to walk back up to the main level and they did so before he answered.

"I managed to weaken the demon's grasp for the night. Edward is resting as Edward, but he will be tormented. But it is all I can do until tomorrow. I'm afraid I'm very tired, too." He said, his voice haggard and strained. Mustang nodded, figuring now would be the best time to voice his concerns about helping out.

"There must be something I can do." He said, catching the older man's attention. Gregory nodded.

"There is, but not until the right moment. The demon must be weakened enough to sustain damage. What I have in mind you may not like, and there's a high probability it will kill both the demon and Edward, but it is the only way to save us all." Roy ran a hand down his face.

"Tell me."

. . .

"_Please, just stop. Go away!" Ed pleaded to the shadowed mass that possessed it. It laughed, swirling around him like a thick smoke from a house fire. _

"_Not until you die, along with everyone else. I will make you devour them all, so you can taste their flesh and blood and skin, getting it stuck in your teeth to savor for later. Oh yes, and to that Winry, you will ride her until she no longer breathes, yes. Her last thoughts as she dies will be how terrified of her love she is."_

"_STOP!" Ed cried out, restrained inside his own mind. He was bound, his soul unable to resurface. He had felt the restraints loosen when he heard the chants from the preacher, even allowing his hopes to rise when the demon had been pained, but it hurt both of them and then it stopped. The demon laughed, a sound that hurt his ears. _

"_But don't you know? Winry has moved on from you. She's scared of you. She's on to the older gentlemen now."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ed asked, cursing himself afterward for feeding into its tricks. He could feel it swirling around him, cutting into his skin with each touch. _

"_Roy Mustang holds her heart and she has given everything to him. Just wait, you will see. I'll be sure to that." _

_Suddenly, everything began to morph and Ed found himself staring down at a large bed. On it laid his Winry, naked and exposed, a smile on her face as Roy walked in, just as naked as she. He straddled her, pushing inside of her slowly and beginning a rhythm that made her cry out in pure pleasure. Ed tried to turn away, but he couldn't peel his eyes from the scene. "No, this is all fake!" He shouted out, Winry screaming out in orgasm and making Roy's thrusts increase in speed. Anger raged inside of him and he fought to get away, but his body would not move. _

"_Roy! Stay inside of me. You feel much better than Edward ever had. You belong inside of me, Roy. Ah!" The sounds of her ecstasy toward another man made his nostrils flare and Ed roared with a rage he was unfamiliar with. Roy began to kiss her lips, moving down to her neck and collar bone, ejecting his seed inside of her and moaning loudly. _

_Red filtered over the blonde's eyes and all he could see was himself killing the Colonel, along with the woman he laid. And then, the vision was gone and he was chained up to an invisible wall again, the shadow of the demon before him. But he was no longer scared. He was pissed and he wanted revenge. The demon smiled, happy to brainwash him. Edward was silent, his face set in a glare. Next time he came to, he would kill him. Kill him and Winry. She didn't deserve to live, not after cheating on him. No, they would all pay. He smiled…_

. . .

The next few days were unchanging. During the day, Roy and Al did research on alchemy and religion while Winry stayed in her chamber, lying awake or sleeping on her bed. It took much convincing from both Roy and Al to get her to eat and drink, but she would eventually give in to them. Every night, the father went down into the cellar, continuing the exorcism. And each night, the screaming became worse, followed by laughter, fits of hysteria, and a morbid sound of gurgling which no one wanted to ask about.

Each time Gregory returned from the cellar, he looked more haggard and exhausted. He began to lose weight, but his broad figure never ceased. He remained positive, informing Roy that it would still be a while longer, but that he would need his assistance to finish the demon. Roy didn't want to think about what the father had told him, but it had made logical sense.

"_Tell me." Father Gregory took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _

"_With a combination of my faith and your alchemy, I believe we can create the Holy Fire and burn the demon back to hell. But to do this, you must aim the fire into Ed's body. It will burn his insides. But it will be the only way to free him and destroy this son of a bitch once and for all." _

Roy pushed the thought out of his mind. While he and Al researched everything, he searched for alternate methods, hoping something else could work, but nothing was popping up. He didn't have the heart to tell Alphonse and if Winry found out, she would probably give up permanently. He was at a stand-still between duty and his heart. He didn't want to kill Edward, but if it meant saving everyone else…

"Colonel?" Al broke him from his thoughts and Roy looked up. The armored teen seemed to be trembling.

"What is it?"

"Listen." He whispered frantically, fear in his voice. Roy strained his ears, trying to pick up what he was hearing when he jumped back, startled. Edward was screaming again, but this time it was words. He was screaming out a message.

"I'LL KILL YOU COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU AND THE BLONDE BITCH! THEN YOU CAN SPEND ETERNITY TOGETHER IN HELL!"

"What the hell?" Roy jumped up from the table, rushing out into the hall and down the stairwell to the cellar, Al following closely behind. They reached the opening to where the bed was and the father was shouting his foreign chants, Ed writhing a top the bed with a smile on his face and the intent to kill in his eyes. He spotted Mustang and struggled harder, making the raven haired man nervous.

"You slept with her, didn't you? You slept with the slut! You whore! Hahaha!" Edward was completely gone. Roy backed away.

"I didn't sleep with anybody!"

"No, don't talk to him!" Gregory shouted. The demon cackled with glee.

"The whore and the slut shall die tangled together wrapped in thorns, blood pooling around them! I will wear the armor and shatter it as I drink in the rewards of murder!" Al gasped at the words and Roy seethed, gritting his teeth together. Gregory looked at them.

"Get out!"

Roy and Al ran, the sounds of Ed's laughter chilling them to the bone. He was out to kill them all, and if he was loose, he would succeed.

. . .

All for now. Only a couple chapters left. Chapter 6 Ed will get loose. No telling what will happen. Who will live, who will die? Much to come, my readers….Happy New Year!


	6. Demon on the Loose

My Inner Demon –FMA

Chapter Six: Demon on the Loose

"Edward?" Winry had awoken from her slumber, hearing shouting from out in the hall. She propped herself up, trying to better hear the words filling the long, dark halls of the church. When she finally caught on to the words, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes tearing up with fright.

"I'LL KILL YOU COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU AND THE BLONDE BITCH! THEN YOU CAN SPEND ETERNITY TOGETHER IN HELL!"

"No!" She cried out, her body trembling as she heard the words reverberate inside her head. Terrible laughter followed the words and she grew hysterical, unsure of whether or not she wanted to hide or run away. She was so scared…

"Winry!" Roy's voice reached her and she looked up when he burst into her room. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and he went to her side, scooping her up in a hug. "Don't listen, Winry. None of its true." He told her, but she didn't believe him. Al came in the room next, standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ed isn't Ed anymore is he?" She asked, forcing herself to calm down. Roy didn't say anything and Al whimpered. The raven haired man stroked the side of her face, wiping away her tears.

"We will get him back." He said firmly, determination in his eyes. But his expression faltered when the sound of the Father's shouts filled the air. They all froze, a verbal battle taking place in the cellar. Al slammed the door shut and Roy took her to the farthest corner of the room, sinking down to the floor while she burrowed into his chest. Al barricaded the door, as if he could block the sound, but they heard everything.

Finally, everything went silent, save for Winry. She took in several deep breaths, realizing the shouting had ended. They sat still for what seemed like an eternity, listening when suddenly there was a loud thud at the door, making them all yelp. Roy instinctively reached for his gloves until Gregory's voice called to them to open the door. Al did so and the large man staggered in, blood dripping down his face. Al ran for a towel, bringing one back for him as he sat down on the bed. Roy helped Winry up off the floor and they went to his side, asking what happened. He brushed them away and smiled warily.

"I'm ok. Edward…the demon has somehow become stronger, but I think I have managed to back him in a corner. He's become scared you see, because I have him ready for the final step." He looked at Mustang and the man swallowed hard. "Tomorrow night, we will finish this and rid the world of this hellish monster."

"But Father…" Roy began, unsure of how to tell him he didn't yet know how to make the so called 'Holy Fire' needed to finish the deed. Gregory winced at the wound on his head and sighed.

"We can do it. Just have faith, son. We all need to have faith. Tomorrow, I will be praying until the time comes. I suggest you all do the same." He got up from the bed, two nuns meeting him at the doorway to help him to his room to retire for the night. Al looked at Roy and he knew there was question in the glowing orbs.

"How?"

"I…get some sleep, Al." He looked at Winry, who looked up at him with question. "You, too. This will all be over tomorrow."

But Roy was fearful for what was to come. It wouldn't end tomorrow night. Oh no, it was only beginning. He walked down the silent hall to his room, closing his door and sitting on his bed. He pulled out his gloves and looked at the alchemical insignia. For a few minutes, he studied the familiar lines that formed the necessary array. He thought about the process of creating the alchemical reaction that caused flame. He thought about the control it took to measure the flame in order to make a perfect strike.

He glanced at the bible that sat in his room and grabbed it, flipping through it mindlessly. He had to change the transmutation enough so that the fire wasn't as hot, but still effective enough to kill the demon. But any measure of flame was bound to incinerate the insides of a human. He cringed, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes. He was left with only one choice. Whether or not it would kill him, he was going to save Edward. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the phone sitting at his bedside. Reaching over to it, he dialed a number and held the receiver up to his ear. "She's going to kill me for calling so late."

But he needed to hear her voice. He needed _her._

. . .

"" Winry had snuck out of her room, tired of hiding from what was happening. She had made her way down into the cellar, deciding she had to face the monster that took over her love. "" She heard a strange mumbling and felt a twinge of fear. Carefully she crept closer and closer to the voice, recognizing Ed's whispers. But at the same time, the voice did not belong to him. She crossed the room to a large pillar and hid behind it, knowing on the other side was Edward Elric. She listened to him moving about on the table, a distorted giggle floating around her and making the hairs on her neck rise. "Wiiiiiiiinnnnnry." She froze.

Somehow the demon had felt her down there lurking and she was caught. She held her breath, thinking it would forget about her. "Wiiiiiinry. I can hear your heart beating. Come to me." She let out a small whimper, but did not move from her spot. She wished she had stayed in her room. She looked at the path whence she came and began to plan a dash back to the stairs. But as she thought through a plan, she grew more scared. The demon hadn't spoken anymore. _Did he pass out?_ She was about to take a step forward when a small cry escaped from Ed's lips, making her turn to face the pillar. "Winry?"

"Ed?" She answered quietly. She chanced a peek around the pillar and covered her mouth at the sight. Ed was staring at her, his eyes bloodshot and sunken into his face. His skin was so pale it was grey and his hair was sticking out in odd angles, adding to the look of insanity. He was looking at her with pleading eyes, the gold dull and threatening to disappear forever. She felt her feet move her forward to his side, watching a tear run down his cheek. He whimpered up at her like a frightened child and he began to shiver. She kept her hands over her mouth, unsure what she should do.

"Winry, please help me. The Father…he hurts me. He keeps beating me. It hurts…I can't handle it anymore." His voice was strained and he began to bang his head against the bed. She took a step backward, watching the gold in his eyes turn black. "Winry, please let me go. Help me! It hurts!" He cried louder. She reached her hand out to him, wishing she could let him go, but she couldn't touch him. His eyes were coal black now and his pleas stopped. His lips twisted back into a smile. Her hand froze above him and he licked his lips. "Oh, Winry, you wretched lovely slut, you never let a man down, do you?"

She watched in horror as the restraints around his wrists easily broke and he lifted his arms. Her mind screamed at her to run, to move her legs and get upstairs to warn everyone that he was breaking loose, but she couldn't move. She was stuck. She opened her mouth to scream, his legs breaking free next. He began to laugh, the sound low and deep in his throat. It reminded her of a growl from a hungry predator. "No…" She barely whispered, catching his attention. He ripped the chest restraints off and sat up, looking at the one around his waist. "No." She said louder, her voice finally returning to her. Her legs trembled. He grabbed a hold of the last belt and began to laugh loudly. She tilted her head back and screamed.

. . .

"In His name I pray, Amen." Father Gregory finished his hundredth prayer, having started when he left the girl's room. He was weak and he feared he would barely make it through the last stage of the exorcism. The demon was draining him dry of energy, but he refused to give up. He couldn't afford to. Not now. Not with such a strong entity loose unto the world. He made a cross over his heart and lifted his head. It was quiet throughout the archaic church…too quiet.

Something was terribly wrong. He stood, staggering over to his door and wrenching it open, listening as best he could to everything. He felt his heart sink. A laughing erupted from the cellar and then a scream. "No! Foolish child!" He knew Winry had gone down there, and she had provided the demon with the strength he needed to break free. "Everyone! Please, wake up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, clinging to the doorway and struggling to stay on his feet.

Mustang was the first one out of his room, pulling his gloves on. Gregory watched as he ran to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Father, was that?"

"Yes…the girl."

"AL!" Roy shouted. The youngest Elric rushed to the stairs leading to the cellar, hoping he would get there in time. Roy watched him as he pulled the Father up. "Gregory, we need to get to a place where we can get this started."

"Take me to my altar. Please, hurry. He's coming."

. . .

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Edward gloated loudly, uncaring who could hear. He stood on his feet, wiggling his fingers and toes in celebration. He looked at Winry, watching as she darted towards the cellar. He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Tisk tisk, love. You won't be leaving." In a flash, he was in front of her and he threw her down to the ground, holding her by the throat. She gagged, choking for air and making him chuckle. "That's better. Under me where you belong. I will teach you a lesson you will never forget." He quickly worked to get her clothes off of her, wishing to penetrate her until she was dead.

But metal arms from a suit of armor wrapped around him and pulled him away from the girl. He growled, whirling around and knocking Alphonse to the wall. "Do not interfere with my affairs, human! I will get to you soon!" He ordered. Al stood up and clenched his fists.

"Brother! Brother, if you can hear me, please control the demon! Hold him back!" Ed shook his head again, his eyes darting to Winry. She was scrambling to her feet again, running behind Al as she held her shirt together. He opened his mouth and let out a continuous shriek, the girl covering her ears. Al did the same, despite not having any, but the sound pained his soul and he hollered out. "Winry, run!" She took off to the stairs and he followed her, looking back to see his possessed brother following easily behind them.

They made it up the stairs, heading to the room where service was held. Winry reached the doors first and screamed. Al looked behind him and gasped, watching Edward fly at him with inhuman speed. He was tackled to the ground, his brother on top of him. Swiftly, Edward threw his helmet aside and reached into the armor, running his finger along the blood seal with a grin that would give children night terrors. Al cried out, his soul wrenched with ungodly pain. "Ed, please! NO!" Edward's fingernails grew sharp and he raised his hand up, ready to strike when a gunshot rang out and he screamed, blood splattering on the wall. He clutched his hand and snarled, looking at the entrance of the church. Al crawled away from him and saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye with her gun drawn, aiming at Ed.

"Don't move!" She commanded.

"You bitch!" Ed roared. He stood up, looking at her and then behind him in the service room. He looked at Father Gregory and saw the book on the altar opened before him. The Father began to read from it, Winry holding his arm for support. Roy was on his other side, waiting for him. He began to twitch and convulse on his feet, the latin chants attempting to rip him from the body he took over. Inside, Edward's soul fought back, trying to push him out.

"_GET OUT!" Edward shouted at the black mass. The demon swirled around him. _

"_But Edward, we have such a lovely time together. You don't want to end this, do you?" It asked him, almost sounding frantic. _

"_GET OUT!" _

. . .

Roy could see the inner battle playing out in the alchemist's body and he knew his role would soon be up. Gregory had told him he would know when to strike and he waited, keeping his eyes on the teen and on Riza, who kept her gun aimed. He closed his eyes a moment and prayed. "Colonel!" He heard Riza cry out and he opened his eyes to see Edward running towards her. She was shooting at him, but he avoided every bullet. He ran forward, holding out his hand and snapping his fingers. A ring of fire formed around Riza and she crouched down against the door, watching as Edward launched over the flames, his claws outstretched at her throat. She closed her eyes, fearing it was the end when suddenly Black Hayate leaped in front of her and bit into the teen's neck, knocking him back. She reached out for her precious dog.

"Hayate, NO!" She screamed, scared he would be killed. The dog kept his hold on the blonde, blood dripping over his white fur. Edward screamed, holding his claws out to finish him. She glared, aiming her gun and shooting at his hands. It stopped him enough for Black Hayate to run away, yelping at the evil that rose from his aura. She sighed in relief that her puppy was safe and kept her pistol aimed. Roy continued to run to her, snapping his fingers again to control the ring of fire and bring it down enough for him to enter it. He grabbed Riza and pulled her up, holding her in his arms. She remained poised. "Colonel…"

"I want you to get behind me." She looked at him and felt her eyes widen at his expression. His right hand was extended and she saw the unfamiliar array on his glove. He pushed her behind him and waited.

Edward began to scream, ripping at his skin and tearing it off in chunks. He was soaked in blood and his eyes were bulging. The Father was shouting the latin inscriptions as loud as he could, Al and Winry supporting him. The demon rippled under the skin and he fell to his knees, looking directly at Roy. "Do it." Roy took in a sharp breath. It was Edward Elric looking at him. He had gained control momentarily of it, holding him at bay.

"Ed!" Al shouted from behind him. Ed nodded his head.

"Do it, Mustang! I can't hold him much longer. DO IT!" He began to scream again and Roy let tears slide down his cheek. He held his arm out and his fingers began to shake. Father Gregory had stopped reading, waiting for the deed to be done. Winry covered her eyes. He steadied his arm.

"Forgive me." And he snapped his fingers.

. . .

I want to write more, but I want there to be another chapter left. Although I may make it two more chapters, not sure yet. We will see how my ideas progress. So for now, enjoy my cliffhanger and please review!


	7. Release

My Inner Demon –FMA

Chapter Seven: Released

Edward Elric had been possessed by a powerful demon, what Gregory referred to as a level 3, one of the strongest to be reckoned with (1 being the deadliest). Any possession rated at levels 1 to 3 were considered fatal, for nobody would survive the exorcism. When Roy Mustang became a part of the exorcism, fusing alchemy with religion, he had changed the course of the possession practice by making history. He refused to think so, having been wracked with nightmares since the day he snapped his fingers and created the Holy Flame. He was stricken with a grief so great, he thought he would never pull through. It wasn't until Ed had told him to straighten up and be his 'bastard Colonel self' again or he would cut his legs off by the knees and make him shorter that he pulled himself together.

Roy Mustang had changed history because Edward Elric lived through the exorcism. Granted, the fire dancing in his body and killing the demon damaged him for life, but he used his willpower and remaining strength to survive, wishing to give the demon no credit for anything, including weakening his soul. It was a horrific sight to see. When Roy had snapped his fingers, Ed had chunks of flesh already ripped from his bones, his throat almost torn out by a dog, and his remaining skin burned by holy water. He looked mutated, inhuman, and very dead already. When the fire entered his body, he gave off a great scream, blood escaping every orifice in his body and splattering onto the floor. Within seconds, it had been over and he fell to the ground, unmoving and not breathing.

Mustang quickly performed CPR, unwilling to let him die. The Elric was resuscitated after several long and agonizing minutes, even after Riza tried to make him stop. She was glad he was stronger than her when the blonde took in a ragged and painful breath.

After rushing him to a nearby hospital, he was bed ridden for months in intensive care, never leaving critical status until a couple weeks before he was sent home to finish recovery. The doctors informed Al and Winry he would never speak again, his vocal cords having been fried. He had undergone long and critical surgeries, going through transplants and blood transfusions. He had left the hospital with a new liver, new esophagus, and a new heart. Nobody could believe that on the day he left, he walked out on his own two feet.

His voice returned to him, despite what he was told. It was hoarse most the time, and he hated talking a lot because it made his throat hurt, but he could carry a conversation normally. When he began physical therapy to gain back muscle mass, he began to ask questions about what happened to him. He couldn't remember anything past the nine year old boy lunging at him. After that, everything went black and he had woken up in a hospital room with a broken body and next to zero chance of surviving.

Al and Winry didn't want to tell him. When Mustang checked up on him frequently, he said nothing. Ed began to grow angry and he demanded to know, especially since Pinako was suddenly dead. Finally, Mustang told him that something terribly wrong had happened and that he would be filled in when he was better. Ed strived to get better fast so that he could learn what went on when he was 'out of action'.

The day he was told what had happened and what the demon made him do, he stopped talking again. He cried, he screamed, he threw things against the wall and thrashed about the house, so angry he couldn't control himself. He was more alarmed when everyone seemed unphased and he locked himself in his bedroom upstairs, burrowing into his pillow and throwing his blanket over his head. Winry picked the lock and forced open the door and let Al in to retrieve him so he could eat. They thought he would let himself die, but he gave in when Winry cooked his favorite foods and his stomach growled loudly in protest.

He couldn't bring himself to look Winry in the eyes after he found out about his attempts to rape her. He felt as if he didn't deserve her kindness and needed to be thrown out on the streets or shot. He lost his motivation to be with her, feeling undeserving. Winry grew upset at the fact that she was torn between wanting him and being scared of him. Al merely stood back and watched, knowing the right thing would happen on its own. But he was a little hesitant as well, fearing that a demon would come and take his brother away again and they would all die.

It wasn't until two years after, when Ed had just turned 21 that he really looked at Winry again. He had been sitting on the bench swing on the front porch, trying to overcome the dinner haze that was setting in when Winry stepped out and looked at him.

She was clad in her favorite yellow sundress and her hair was pulled back in a loose hanging ponytail. She smiled at him and leaned against the railing that encased the porch. The night air was warm and the stars twinkled brightly from the navy skies, as if they were greeting everyone who laid their eyes on the heavens. Ed hadn't noticed her step out, his eyes having fallen and his full stomach ushering him to sleep.

Winry admired him a moment. He was back in shape, his body having finally healed from the catastrophic ordeal. He had grown his hair back out and it was braided down his back. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and light colored shorts and she saw his rippling abs underneath the dark material. She was so happy to see him back to normal and alive and thanked the man upstairs every night. She had given faith another chance and learned to live life to the fullest each day after having her wits scared out of her so much. She only wished her grandmother was there to see everything had turned out just fine.

Winry stepped up to the bench and carefully sat down on it, able to keep it rocking at the same rhythm. She placed a hand on Ed's flesh one and he stirred, taking in a deep breath as he realized he had fallen asleep outside. When he saw her next to him, he looked away, moving to escape back in the house. But she stopped him, making him lean back in his seat. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him, giving him a sweet smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Ok, I guess."

"Are you still dreaming about it?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember bits and pieces." He admitted, his head lowering farther down in shame. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't ask for any of it to happen." Ed looked into her blue eyes and she held his gaze, excited she finally found it. He gave her a half-hearted smile and his hand twitched. Slowly, he brought it up to her face and cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Winry…" He breathed her name, but didn't really know what to say. She curled up into his chest then, taking him by surprise. But he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head back. "I remembered something a few nights ago from what happened." She stroked his chest gently, a comforting motion that made his eyes fall half closed.

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered feeling a lot of pain. I remember seeing fire all around me and you and Al standing next to Father Gregory. I remember seeing Mustang and Hawkeye inside a ring of fire and Mustang holding his hand up to me. I told him to 'do it'. I felt the demon struggling to take control but I held it in and heard Mustang's fingers snap. I remember the burning down my throat and into my body."

A tear ran down Winry's throat as she thought back to that day when she was sure she had lost Ed forever. "I wished that was one part you would never remember." She replied, letting him wipe her tear away. He gracefully pulled her chin up so that their noses were touching and they stared into one another.

"I remember it because during that moment, I thought of you and Al. I thought of how I wanted you two safe and to never have to be harmed by the monster that had consumed me. I thought about Al searching for his body and I thought of your smiling face, able to work and live the way you deserved. I focused on your happiness and somehow it pulled me through. It was because of you Winry, that I came back and fought. I wasn't ready for your smile to disappear forever. I was willing to do whatever it took to see it again, even if just once."

He kissed her long and slow, a kiss that built up trust and relieved long tensions from the years of chastity. She clung to him eagerly, but remained at his speed, not wanting to push him too far. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you with all my heart, Winry, and I'm sorry that happened to you. You deserved better and no one should have to put up with what you did. I failed you then, and I plan to make up for it if you'll let me."

Winry kissed him again. This time, they remained together several minutes longer and their hands felt each other's skin. She smiled at him as he rubbed his nose against hers. "You've nothing to make up for, Edward."

And after that night, Ed and Winry had reconnected, putting the past behind them. Most everything went back to normal. Edward continued physical therapy, his stride when he walked unbalanced. He ate nutrient rich foods to keep his muscles built up and he withdrew from the military. Mustang made a point to call to check on his status and even stopped by for a visit at least once a month. They never brought the demon back up. After doing research and a month's worth of thinking, Edward managed to get Al his body back by trading his alchemy skills to the gate. It had worked and Al was in physical therapy with him in his own body. When Ed turned 22 and Al 21, they had completed their therapy and were able to move about normally once more.

Father Gregory had continued his work at the church in Resembool. He dealt with two more exorcisms, the last one ending his life with the girl he saved, demolishing the demon in the process. A big funeral was held for him and the Elrics and Rockbell attended. Nothing was said about the cause of his death.

. . .

Edward tossed and turned in his bed, whimpering loudly and waking Winry next to him. As if on reflex, she touched his face and called to him, jumping as his eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in fright. He was reaching out for her and she wrapped him in her arms, letting him catch his breath in her embrace. When he calmed down enough and wiped the sweat from his brow, she asked, "What were you dreaming about, love?" He rubbed his eyes with shaking hands.

"I was having a flashback from when the demon was inside of me. It was telling me that it would kill me one day. And at the end it seemed to look _into _me and it told me that no matter what, it would come back for me. Said there was no killing a demon." Outside, thunder cracked and shook the house and Winry froze at his words. He clung to her tiredly and ran his hands through her hair. She shushed him and did her best to not sound alarmed.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again, Ed. You're safe now." She laid him down and lay next to him, their arms wrapping around each other. He took in a deep breath and soon fell back to sleep, leaving her awake and frightened in bed beside him. She tried to stay focused on his easy breathing, but was distracted from a thump in the hallway. She slowly looked up and felt the color drain from her face when the door began to open by itself, the hinges squeaking loudly.

There in the doorway was nothing but a black mass and she could have sworn it smiled at her before it disappeared into nothing.

. . .

Le Fin. Messed up? I think so. I think I'm gonna go write something happy or watch some Jeff Dunham or something. I creeped myself out! The part where Al got his body back after what Ed did, I took that from the manga. I don't own any part of FMA or FMAB. I hope y'all enjoyed _My Inner Demon_ and please, review! Love you all for reading my stories, it sure makes a girl's day!


End file.
